A price for a wish
by LJJ90
Summary: "Ron. I can save you.""Shh…I am safe. Here with you, right now.""I'm Sorry.""For what?" She whispered something. It was so quiet that he leaned down. "…a price for a wish.", he could barely make out before he felt her reach up and kiss him. Time Travel.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

There was a look on his face; half desperation and half anger. He had never thought his world would end like this. This being a literal hell on earth with people screaming, the grounds exploding in fire, and air filled with blood. There was no where in the universe that was at peace at the moment.

Wars come and go and yet the world was still suppose to spin. Yet with Magic's Avatar gone, the world was descending into death. Magic was retreating, abandoning the world and with it, science was failing. Apparently, there was more to the yin/yang process then just light and dark. There was also magic and science. When one goes, so does the other. And so earth was dieing and with it so were the people.

Billions were dead and Billions more had yet to die. And as it was told in revelation, the plagues of torment descended upon them leaving most of the world crazed with hunger, insanity, and violence.

Only those who had once been under the Avatar's protection were left from the madness. Perhaps it was to be a gift but without having gone mad and left to witness the end of days, it seemed a curse instead.

"You can't do this. You can't die. You can't…", he paused as tears came to his eyes, "leave me." His voice whimpering with dread. "I won't let you do this to me."

She just smiled softly at him, bringing her broken hands up to his face, swiping his cheeks from the tears which rolled down.

"I'm sorry.", she rasped from below him. "I wish that I could stay with you. I wish I could have took you away from all of this."

"Liar", he whispered. "You would still have fought. If it was a choice between running away or fighting, the answer will always be the same."

She chuckled, blood spraying from her mouth. "No, Ron. If it was the world or you, I would always choose you.", she said with a struggling breath. There was something in her eyes, flickering with great happiness. "It's always been you."

His heart stopped beating for a moment hearing those blasted words. Those words which he knew showed her true feelings. After her family had been wiped out, she had stopped saying the words 'I love you.' and broken up with him. For the past decade, there had been a separation between them. She was still civil but that was all. And now…

He smiled, "It's always been you too, Hermione."

She gasped, "Ron. I…I can save you."

He cried, knowing that she was struggling to speak and any second now, she would be gone. He knelt before her broken form, taking her in his arms.

"Shh…I am safe. Here with you, right now.", he said.

She shook, gasping once more in pain. "I'm Sorry."

He bent down and kissed her fore head. "For what?", he asked.

She whispered something. It was so quiet that he had to lean down, his face right above hers, barely centimeters apart.

"…a price for a wish.", he could barely make out before he felt her reach up and kiss him.

Euphoria washed over him. Such a feeling of content and happiness and he knew even if the world was falling into darkness, he was drowning in the light.

It wasn't until he felt her body in his arms disappear, her lips gone from his, that his eyes shot open to see that there really was a vast bright white of nothingness engulfing him.

His eyes widened in fear.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Yuko Ichihara smiled bitterly. "I will do as you ask, Lilith, but even the gods must pay a price.", she said.

Lilith smiled. "The price has been half paid. I give you one of my children's magic. The other half you shall see upon his arrival. Do not even think to ask me to take your life, even I can not gift you peace."

Yuko sighed, "I know what gifts I will receive but it is not enough.", she paused as she fixed Lilith a look. "It was one of your children who cursed me eternal life."

Lilith's smiled even wider, "I may be the mother of magic but even I can not wholly control it. Magic is a living essence in itself with it's own will. What Clow did to you cannot be undone by my will. I will gift you with a foresight. Your desire shall come soon in the form of four beings. Wait 17 moons and they shall set upon a path which brings upon your end."

Yuko's eyes lighted. "Very well. I will allow him to go back."

~Ron's POV~

Ron's eyes widened as the white light started to dissipate. When he looked around, he found himself kneeling in front of a rather tall and busty woman clothed in what appeared to be a silk long robe.

Her crimson eyes made him shudder in disgust as they reminded him of Voldemort.

"Ronald Weasley. I shall allow you to go back in time to change all that you see fit. The price shall be the love you hold for your dear Hermione. She shall be what you know as a muggle. In that lifetime, she shall never fall in love with you. You must never acquaint yourself with her either. As the price has been set forth so shall it be."

Before he could question her, he felt the ground give away as a portal opened under him and sucked him away.

The next thing he knew, he opened his eyes only to see a young man with pale features, a pointed face, long platinum hair and cold grey eyes. It took some time to see he was looking up into a young Lucius Malfoy. It took even longer to realize that he was looking up at him as well as realizing that the younger Lucius appeared to be a giant. After contemplating it some more, he then came to the idea that Lucius wasn't a giant but rather he, himself, must be small.

He could feel arms supporting him and a hand cradling his head.

'I must still be a baby but I didn't know Mum let Lucius hold me when I was young.', he thought.

It was some time later that he grew even more confused when he heard Lucius speaking to someone else.

" 'Cissa, Are you sure this is Lucretia's son? She must be in her 50's by now. Why would she give birth to a son now? And I thought Ignatius was sterile?", he said.

Cissa who Ron believed to be Narcissa and must be nearby but unfortunately not within his baby eye's peripheral spoke in a soothing voice, "Yes, dear. When I arrived at that poor muggle clinic, I used legilimency on the nurse who birthed the boy. It was Lucretia who gave birth to him and then died. And with his hair and eyes, I have no doubt he is the son of Ignatius. He must have impregnated Lucretia before he died. You know his eyes were one of a kind. I know no one else with turquoise speckled hazel eyes in the wizarding world and Lucretia would have never laid with a muggle. Even then, it would have been impossible for her to have found a muggle with those eyes and crimson hair."

Lucius nodded, "Yes, this means that the boy is the rightful heir of the Black and Prewitt line. Ignatius was the firstborn of the Prewitt family and Lucretia is the firstborn of the Black line. Orion is a bastard and only received the lordship temporarily but any son of Lucretia's gains the title over Orion's kids. This will keep it from Siruis's hands, that blood traitor."

Ron was startled. If he was connecting the dots correctly than he wasn't Ronald Weasley. Than who the hell was he?

~3 years later~

Michael Cepheus Malfoy, formerly Ronald Billius Weasley, huffed as he toddled off out of his room, down the stairs, and into one of the libraries.

Ever since he had gone back into time, he had found out that apparently Ignatius was the glue which connected the Weasleys to the Blacks and Malfoys through marriage.

He had started to practice what he knew of Occlumency since he had ended up back in time. Vaguely, he could remember Sirius mentioning him when he was explaining that Molly was his cousin by marriage around fifth year.

He also knew that the only reason the Malfoys adopted him had to due with the fact that he was the heir to two houses. It wasn't incredibly horrible being a Malfoy. In fact, the only thing unpleasant or annoying was his appearance and effects of said appearance.

Originally, he looked similar to how he did as Ron. His hair was a darker red, resembling the color of blood but it was still red and his eyes while hazel speckled with turquoise were still shaped like his wide blue eyes from before.

Unfortunately, the Malfoys blood adopted him which caused him to gain some of their attributes, namely their bone structure and skin pallor. He now had incredibly pale skin and pointed features just like Lucius. While Draco had the same bone structure and took after the father, Michael was worse off with added attributes gained from Narcissa. He had ridiculously long eyelashes with larger tilted eyes and a smaller bone structure. He and Draco were the same age and while they were only toddlers, he could already tell that Draco would still carry after his father in this lifetime and grow to be a tall, lithe framed man but with slightly broad shoulders to still appear masculine.

Draco was already 3 feet 8 inches tall while he was still only 2 feet 11 inches tall. His nose crinkled just thinking of how in this lifetime he'd probably only grow to be as tall as Narcissa who was a beautiful woman but still was small in demeanor standing at 5 feet and 7 inches. Which admittedly was rather tall for a woman but not at all for a man. Even Harry had grown to be 5 feet 10 inches even with stunted growth due to abuse and neglect.

Sighing, he startled as he heard a pitter patter of footsteps. Biting his lips, he started for one of the couches and tried to hide behind it.

Now he knew he was cute and very androgynous in looks which is probably why Draco couldn't get enough of hugging him as if they were girlfriend and boyfriend but seriously, he was a BOY!

Okay…so, Draco was probably too young to even be crushing on him and probably just wanted to play with his brother but playing a game full of just hugging was not fun for the huggee. It was really only fun for the hugger and so Draco would need to find a new game for them to play. Otherwise, he was simply going to keep hiding from him until dinner and then bed.

Michael shuddered just thinking of bedtime. Lucius and Narcissa still allowed Draco and him to share a room. If that wasn't bad enough, after they had grown to big to sleep in a baby cot together, Draco had threw a tantrum when they bought them their own real beds.

He always knew Draco was spoiled!

All that whining and crying got them just one king sized bed which no matter where he tried to sleep, even if it was on the other side, Draco followed minutes later to cuddle him to death. He couldn't wait until he would be older and could get his own room.

His eyes widened when he heard the door to the library open. Holding his breath, he waited until it closed again, figuring maybe Draco left, before breathing out in relief.

"Foun' ya.", he heard before a small platinum haired boy appeared in front of him.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled forcibly out of the library room and into one of the sitting areas.

Upon entering, he saw Lucius and Narcissa.

"Hello Father. Mother.", he said in a respectful manner.

That was another thing. Seeing as they never told him they adopted him, he had to call them father and mother. As far as they knew that he knew, he really was their child. And whether it was a coincidence or not, he had apparently been born on the same day as Draco in this lifetime. Thus they were 'twins'.

Lucius smiled as Narcissa opened her arms in invitation. It was still a shock to see the Malfoy's smile or just being plain happy people. Instead of gapping like he was doing mentally, he walked over to Narcissa who pulled him up onto her lap.

Draco pouted, "Mum, I want Mike with me."

Narcissa rolled her eyes as Lucius grabbed Draco and sat him up on his lap.

"Now, Draco. How about you sit with me and later you can cuddle with Michael."

Michael cringed as Lucius spoke. "Father, why can't I have my own room?", he asked.

Draco huffed, "Daddy, Mike stay with me!"

Lucius groaned, "Michael, your too young to have your own room. Draco, you have to let Michael have alone time. You know he likes quiet."

Draco snarled, "Can be quiet too!"

Narcissa giggled as she hugged Michael snuggly in her lap. He tried to wiggle out of her grasp but she still held on. "My little baby boy. Your growing up so fast!"

"Mother, I'm not a baby anymore.", he said.

Which was correct. If anything, he had officially transitioned from babyhood to childhood. At least, he thought so.

Lucius smiled as he simply drawled, "You still look like a baby, Your so much smaller than Draco. Thus you will always be seen as the baby of the family."


End file.
